


SupernaturalxReader Oneshots

by HunterWizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, oneshots, reader - Freeform, spnxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWizard/pseuds/HunterWizard
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring the pairing of you and a Supernatural Character. Mainly Team Free Will, with a few Gabriel and Lucifer fics thrown in. Comment a request down below! Updates every Saturday or Sunday.





	1. SamxReader:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean Winchester find a hunt is a little trickier than expected, Y/N Y/L/N has to come and save the two strangers from the diner...

SamxReader:Diner

You sat in a booth on your own, casually cleaning your silver gun. You had a steaming plate of lasagna sitting in front of you, so you decided to dig in. As you ate, you noticed a tall, shaggy haired man enter with a shorter, blond man. He seemed nearly uncomfortable entering the diner.

"One Caesar salad and one bacon cheeseburger, "he ordered. You wondered how anyone that large could function on a salad.

They came to sit down in the booth behind yours, carrying a laptop bag. You heard it snap open.

"Dean, the werewolf pack seems to be operating on this street called Baker Street. All the attacks keep happening there. "he said. Your eyes widened. They were hunters too?

"Yeah, okay Sam. Lemme just shoot the bastards full of silver bullets and we'll be done," the shorter one said, gruffly. He sounded like he only wanted to focus on his cheeseburger.

"Well, fine. Just don't go hitting up girls tonight. I actually want to sleep. "said who you now knew was Sam.

" I'll hook up in the Impala. "he said. Impala? The animal?

"Fine, if you'll keep out of my hair, Dean. " said Sam, to who you also now knew was Dean.

You finished off your lasagna fast, choosing to ignore the rest of their conversation. It looks like you could hit up the werewolf hunt first. You packed up your guns and knives in your saddle bag and traipsed out of Rose's Diner.

~The Boys~  
"Hey, Sam. You see that girl who just walked out? Maybe if she's still around after the hunt I'll try for her. "said Dean, grinning. He was staring at you.

" Leave the poor girl alone and try to find someone who might actually want to screw you, Dean. "said Sam, sighing. Dean's hands flew up in the surrender position.

"Fine, seeing as you've set your sights on her already," said Dean, shrugging. Sam reddened a bit, having noticed your beauty as well. Dean smirked.

"The Impala is off limits! "he said, wagging his finger. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Whatever you say, Dean. "

~Back To You~  
"Shit!" you cursed. You slammed your hand down on the cheap alarm clock by your bedside table. You thought you could take a nap to regain energy for the hunt, but you had obviously overslept.

You ran to your duffel and pulled out two guns and extra silver bullets. You loaded one gun and strapped the extras to your thighs. Running to your inherited car, you yanked out the keys, started the car and sped off to 394 Baker Street.

~394 Baker Street~  
You cautiously pulled out your gun and made your way through the old house. You noticed some blood drops on the carpet. As you made your way towards a room, you heard voices.

"Winchester, Winchester. "sneered the werewolves. You saw Sam slumped against the wall and Dean grossly bloody, held by the neck by a burly werewolf.

" Who should I kill first? Pretty Boy or Moose? "sneered the female werewolf pouting glossed lips. You analysed the situation, waiting for the right time...

"I think I'll go with... moose." she smirked, baring her teeth and claws, going in for the kill...

You sneakily shot her neck, quickly shooting another two, staying under cover of the cracked door. It startled the burly werewolf, allowing Dean to slit its throat with his silver knife. There were four left, the two of you working together easily slaying the remainder. You walked over to Sam and doused a nearby bottle of water on him.

"Whoa!"exclaimed Sam, shaking his head. He blinked and squinted a few times.

"T-the girl from the diner, "he said. Your eyes widened. They noticed you!

"Yeah, my name is Y/N, and you two are Sam and Dean Winchester, correct me if I'm wrong." you said.

"Yeah... How did you know that? "asked Sam, confused. He stood up, patting his pants. His formidable height overtook you, making you suddenly have to tilt your head back.

"I could hear you two chatting in the diner."

"In that case, I think I should take the girl who just saved my life to dinner," offered Sam, grinning. You smiled back, striking.

"Is that a date, Sam Winchester? "you asked, coyly. Sam laughed a deep laugh.

"A date... And something afterwards." he said, winking. You bit your lip, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Ah hello, still here! "coughed Dean, waving in the corner.

"Pond's Pub at 7:00?"said Sam.

"And Melody's Inn at 10," you flirted, causing a certain hunter to flood red.

"I'm gonna go now!" coughed Dean again, gagging and running back to the car.

Jointly laughing, you hooked your arm in Sam's and headed out the door.


	2. DeanxReader:Djinns are Fangirls Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N are the best fighting partners there could be, and the best of friends, both secretly wanting more...helped along by a certain djinn...

DeanxReader:Djinns are Fangirls too!

"You're not hitting this ass today, Dean Winchester." you yelped, dodging Dean's knife to the hip. He only smirked.

"I take what I want, sweetheart."he said, aiming a stab at your abdomen. You sheared of some dirty blond hair off the top of his head.

"My hair! "he yelped. You smirked, swinging. your knife in a circle. He patted his head.

"I'm getting you for this, Y/N!" he said, charging. You spun around, dodging the hail of throwing knives coming your way. You laughed, pulling out an extra fighting knife when-

"Got you, sweetheart. "said Dean, holding his knife to your throat. You grinned.

"You win this time, Winchester." you said, holding Dean's hand and lowering it. You smirked up at Dean, who returned the action. He casually flicked the knife to the padded wall to the left.

"Knew you would give in, Y/N. Thanks for the knife training. "said Dean, packing up the knives..

" You owe me martial arts training now, squirrel. "you said, getting out of the bunker's training room, Dean following closely behind.

"Wanna start after lunch?" asked Dean, wiping off his sweat with his favorite towel.

"Can't. Sam's sick so I have to do the research on the djinn hunt nearby."you said. "And I want to take a shower."

"Fine. "Dean said, then pouting. You smiled.

"Tomorrow, after the djinn hunt."

Anything to spend more time with Dean.  
~the next day~

You and Dean entered the abandoned factory side by side, gripping your guns. Your specialty knives were tucked in your boots.

"Y/N! "

"Who do we have here? "

That was the last thing you heard before everything went black. 

"Mmmmmm" you murmured, rolling around in plush, silken sheets. You opened your eyes slowly, feeling like you had forgotten something. Suddenly, your hand stroked-

"Dean?! "you yelped, rolling back. That shock had woken you up to the fact that a djinn had placed you (and Dean?) under a spell.

" Y/N?! "he yelled, jumping back. It was then you realised the two of you were in bed together... Naked.

"Oh my lord-Dean look away!" you said, hastily grabbing a silk sheet and wrapping it around your chest and body. However, Dean's eyes were locked in placed.

"Not a bad view from here, "he teased. You blushed red, shooting him a look.

"You can find better views, Dean." you said, rolling your eyes. You do have a thing for him.. Quite a thing.

"No really, you are beautiful, Y/N. "it was his turn to blush, the two of you reddening.

You coughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now, how do we get out of here?"

The two of you had searched for kinks in the djinn's spell to no avail.

"Y/N, you do know that a djinn places people in their paradise, right? "asked Dean, the two of you walking.

" Uh huh. "you answered, not really paying attention. You were focused on the fact that you had woken up naked next to Dean... And you found clothes on the floor beside the bed.

"And we woke up together... In bed. You can't deny it." he stated, attempting to sound nonchalant. Suddenly, a royal blue mist swirled in front of you two.

"Surprise! "the djinn cheered. Looking at it, she was teenaged.

"Get us out. Now." you said. When the djinn wagged her finger tauntingly, you whipped out a newly made knife and flung it at the djinn's chest. She flicked her fingers and whipper her braided ponytail around and smirked.

"My world, my rules. "

The knife vanished, a trace of blue mist visible

You gaped, angry.

"I liked that knife!"

"Look. I don't want to kill you two, but I've been watching you two for a while and I noticed something;you two are SO hot for each other!" she squealed. She suddenly reminded you of yourself, fangirling over your favorite ships.

"WHAT " you both said at the same time, gaping.

" The way that you look at her, the way you act around him, "she said, smirking. You and Dean turned an even redder red if that was humanly possible. She cackled, dancing around.

"Show a shipper a kiss, and I'll plop you two knuckleheads back in the bunker. Got it?" she said, grinning.

You and Dean looked at each other, eyes steely. The two of you moved closer, your faces nearly touching. You touched your lips to his in a sweet kiss, a kiss the two of you were unconsciously craving.

The two of you sank into the kiss, hands on hair and eyes closed. You felt your back fall onto your queen size bed. knowing the djinn had spelled you there. You continued kissing Dean, his hands travelling on your back and your hands yanking off his shirt.

"You really want to do this? "he asked, panting. You noticed his amazing abs...

"Definitely." with those words, you pounced on Dean and kissed him again, with as much fire as before.


	3. CasxReader: Saying Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's greed for heroism and fixing his wrongs takes its toll with his relationship with his favorite hunter...

"Cas!" you screamed. You ran towards your angel, limp on the ground.

He shook, eyes clenched tight, letting loose a painful howl. He was chained to a pole, bleeding and dirty. His trenchcoat and tie was ragged and dark, his black hair matted with blood. You let out a terrified sob, scared that your angel might perish.

You tugged at the metal chains to no avail. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You really think I'm your Castiel? "he asked, between chokes of blood. He was grinning.

"Cas, what are you talking about?" you asked, horrified.

"You fool. He said yes... To me. To Lucifer, "he rasped, laughing. Your eyes widened, you stumbled back.

" NO! "

 

"Y/N, Y/N!" yelled Cas, shaking you. You sat up abruptly, feeling the sweat roll off your forehead.

"I saw you, I saw you, you were dying, you, you said yes... "you ranted, panting. The horror of your nightmare was still fresh in your head. You remembered the horrible sneer of Lucifer and the damaged state of Cas's body.

"It's okay, Y/N. Don't worry. It was just a nightmare." said Cas, sitting down beside you. He stroked your head, cradling you. You felt the trickle of tears stop abruptly when he applied his gentle touch, but continue afterwards

"Have I ever told you I love you, Cas? "you asked softly, sighing in his arms.

"Yes, multiple times actually." he answered, straightforwardly.

"And I believe that you are my one true love, Y/N, "said Cas. It was bringing back tears to your eyes. You were remembering the first time the two of you had met, you initially disliking him due to your sister(also a hunter) having been slain by an angel. You remembered the day in the warehouse, watching the angel of the Lord enter with sparks flying.

"Likewise, Cas, "you said, trying to play it off. From young, you were introverted and not one to express your feelings. The feeling of love, however was one you could not deny.

The two of you sat together, cuddling for the rest of the night, the presence of your boyfriend calming and relaxing you.

"I will never let you go, Y/N, "

"I will never leave you, Cas"

~the next month~  
"Cas, just let Sam and Dean handle it! "you screamed. Your blissful months of being together were about to end, you knew it.

" Y/N, I cannot be useless in the war against the Darkness!"Cas yelled, flinging his trenchcoat on. You grabbed his back.

"Don't do it Cas! Stop it! Don't go, don't go... For me. "you tried. You knew if he went, terrible, terrible things would happen.

"I need to go Y/N!" yelled Cas, shaking free of your grip.

"IF YOU GO YOU ARE GOING TO SAY YES, CAS! "you screamed, angry and terrified.

" YES TO WHO? "he yelled back. His eyes were ablaze, obviously angry that you were showing him down but unwilling to do anything about it.

" TO LUCIFER!! "you were crying from desperation by now, hoping that that would be enough to drive your angel from going.

"Then I won't say yes, Y/N," Cas stormed out of the bunker, slamming the door behind him. You slumped down to the ground, head pounding from the visions of what was to come.

~time skip~  
"Cas, Cas, it's me! "you cried out, desperately. You tugged at the metal chains, to no avail. He was slumped against the wooden backboard, cut, bruised and bloody. 

"Oh, oh why did I let you go, Cas?" you asked herself, thinking of the irony. Cas had promised to never let you go and you had promised to never leave him.

You slapped him, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but awaken him, hopefully. Dean rushed over and helped you with chains, Sam standing guard over you, Dean and Metatron.

"Y/N, we can't do anything. The chains are magically bound. "said Dean. " We just need to cover Metatron so he can magic away the bounds. "

"Whatever it takes." you said, determined. You pulled out your enchanted knife, bequeathed by Rowena after helping her obtain ingredients for a spell.

"She's coming! "yelled Donatello, standing near the entrance. He winced in pain. Metatron's chanting sped up, finally freeing Cas of his bounds.

"Quickly!" you yelled, pulling one of his shoulders on yours. Dean took the other, the two of you hauling him back to the Impala.

"You really think I would leave without having eyes on my jail? "

~time skip~  
"Cas!" you ran over to what you were sure was your angel, cradling his head in your lap.

"Y-Y/N? "he muttered. He rubbed his black hair and began to sit up, wincing. You shushed him and gently rested his head back down.

"I-I'm sorry... I can never make up for what I've done. I wouldn't be surprised if you chose to leave me now," apologised Cas, eyes fluttering.

"Shhh. Hey, hey, it's fine Cas. Do you really think my love for you is so weak that I would leave you that easily? Cas, I love you, "

"I love you, Y/N."


	4. SamxReader: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who, chamomile tea and a crush beside you is the perfect formula for a perfect midnight.

SamxReader:Midnight

Sam climbed the stairs of the bunker, feet unwilling and tired. Sam pulled off his flannel, resting on his bed with his laptop balanced on his lap.

You knocked on the door, gripping a cup of hot chamomile tea.

"Come in! "

You entered the room, a soft smile on your face. Sam grinned when he saw you. You were wearing your distressed tank and loose shorts, hair twisted in a messy bun. You blushed, noticing Sam was shirtless and couldn't help but notice his amazing abs.

"I couldn't sleep. Chamomile tea?" you offered, holding it out to him. He took it, his large hands swallowing up the small china cup.

"Thanks. "

"Can I sit?" you asked, wanting to be closer to your crush.

"Sure, "he replied, seeming to be more focused on his research. You marveled at the fact that he was still working in the early hours of the morning.

You sat down beside Sam, leaning back on the headboard.

"C'mon, Sam. Stop working for like, five minutes." you said, puppy eyes turned on. Sam reluctantly put his laptop on the nightstand, sipping his chamomile tea.

"Can I watch TV here? " you asked, puppy eyes still on.

"How could I say no, Y/N?" he asked, smiling. He patted the bed next to him. You swung your legs onto the bed, moving slightly closer to Sam.

He turned it on, changing channels. You knew he only saw you as a little sister and you wanted that to change pretty badly. Knowing Sam for five years would make any girl fall for him.

"Want to watch Doctor Who? "he asked, flipping through Netflix."All seasons were just uploaded to Netflix," he said. You smiled at the fact that he knew Doctor Who was your favorite show because the Doctor could save people without killing them... Unlike you.

"Yeah. Put on a Christmas Carol, Sam. "you requested, wanting your favorite Christmas special. You liked the parallels between Kazran and Abigail's story and Sam and yours;well, except for the love. Sam had released you from a capsule, you being a fellow hunter.

"I like that episode too," Sam smiled, selecting that episode. You quickly fetched a bowl of popcorn and sat with Sam, preparing to watch the episode.

You and Sam watched the episode intently, absorbed in the sweet yet sad romance of Abigail and Kazran, the Doctor providing witty, humorous lines.  
Sam laughed when the Doctor and Kazran were attacked by the shark.

"I think you would have just shot the thing right in the nose with a shotgun, "he said, laughing. He knew you were their sharpest shot and knew you as one of the bravest hunters he'd ever known.

"Honestly, yeah. See, I wouldn't have thought to sing like Abigail, and if I did it would have attached me again,"

Sam grinned, sticking a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth. He looked at you.

"Honestly, Y/N, I think you sing great. I mean, I can hear you sing from the table while you're in the shower, "he said, smirking.

You made a sound of surprise in the back of your throat, choking on your buttery popcorn. He burst out in a hearty laugh, actually one of your favorite things about him.

After a while, knew you were nearing Kazran's adolescence and eventual love for Abigail, finally deciding to confess your love to Sam.

You two were getting to the part where Abigail and Kazran were going to kiss, when-

"I have something to tell you, "said you and Sam at the same time, facing each other.

"You go first," the two of you said. You laughed.

"Say it at the same time? "asked Sam. You nodded.

"I love you," you both said, red blossoming in your cheeks.

"Since when? "you two asked at the same time, giggling.

"Since I found you in that capsule," he replied, smiling. Your eyes widened.

"No way! I thought an angel had come to rescue me... And you ended being one, "you said, shyly. Sam laughed.

"If you're looking for an angel, you can try Cas," he said. You made eye contact, the two of you shyly looking at each other.

Sam made the first move, moving in to kiss you. You smiled, happy that the boy you loved loved you back. You leaned forward, pressing Sam down. Suddenly-

"Y/N x Sammy!!! "squealed Dean, coming in, holding a hot cup of coffee. You broke away, turning to look at Dean.

You and Sam bitchfaced, mad. Dean recognised the look on your faces and backed away, dashing back to his room.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, Sam?" you asked, sliding under the covers next to him.

"Anything, Y/N, "he said. You leaned up and kissed him, knowing that today may have been the best day of your life.


	5. SamxReader:Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the golden trio of you and the Winchesters finally decide to have some childish fun as their favorite superheroes, something obviously has to go wrong...

SamxReader:Halloween

"It's Halloween!" you exclaimed excitedly, dashing down the stairs to the dining table. Your boyfriend, Sam, laughed, amused.

"Morning, beautiful, " he teased.

"Morning, sweetie! I got us a couple costume, if you don't mind?"

"We're going in costume? " he asked, surprised. You nodded like a little puppy.

"Yep! And guess what I got..." you began, teasing your humongous man. "Black Widow and Bucky costumes!" you cried, holding up a sleek skin-tight black suit and a near-identical Winter soldier-esque costume. 

"holY SHIT Y/N this is amazing!" laughed Sam, picking you up and twirling you around. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, moose," you replied, handing him the Bucky one to try on. "I got Dean one too."

You lifted up a Batman costume.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Dean, suddenly appearing in the hallway. He clapped his hand over his mouth, embarrassed, but pointed to the suit. "Is that for me?!" 

"Yes!" you giggled, throwing it to him. "Maybe Cas can get Gabriel to make the Chevy a Batmobile for the night!"

Dean's eyes widened.

~~~

You ran down, the black suit perfectly hugging your curves. Actually, the costume had come with fake weapons, but you had instead strapped real versions on you.

"Just in case."

You dashed to meet the boys at the table, almost tripping over and swooning at the sight of Sam in the bucky outfit, suiting him perfectly.

"Wow!" you both exclaimed, staring at each other in admiration. Sam couldn't help but notice how well the suit looked on you, emphasizing the simple things. Not to mention how hot it was that his girlfriend looked like a very badass black widow. And damn, how hot Sam looked didn't even need to be described. The costume even made his arm look metal. The hair was PERFECT.

The two of you couldn't help but just stare at each other, until Dean-oops, Batman- intervened.

"Hello, people, we need to go trick-or-treating already!" he coughed, stepping between you two.

"Yeah, thanks, Prince of Darkness, for ruining our moment," you sassed irritably. He rolled his eyes, passing you two pumpkin baskets.

"Wait, you're serious?" Sam asked. 

"Come on, we never got to do this kind of thing with Dad around. Let's go already, lovebirds!" he exclaimed, his black cape majestically sweeping in your face. Sam blushed, so you pulled him down to give him a peck on the lips, bounding off to the Batmobile.

~~~  
The three of you happily trick-or-treated a neighbourhood, not caring what people thought about middle aged people dressing up as superheroes.

Your particularly favorite house was one with a particularly funny old woman in it.

"Oh, hello, children! " she greeted jovially, adjusting her glasses."What lovely superhero costumes!"

"Thank you! " you played along, nearly screeching to hit the pitch of a child.

"And lovely princess costume, over there!" she complimented, pointing at none other than Dean.

He flamed red.

"Hey, babe, how'd you get the costumes?" asked Sam, popping a guilty pleasure of a toffee into his mouth.

"Nicked it off an online seller, " you jovially replied."Dude was naive!"

Sam made his not-bad face, making you poke him.

"I'm resourceful too, " you shot."And I maybe wanted these costumes for a slightly more adult purpose..." you winked, making the moose bite his lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, you heard the loud screams of multiple people from the left, prompting Black Widow, the Winter Soldier and Batman to run over to the area. You gasped, noticing the streams of demons, werewolves and vampires swarming the civilians.

"We need to go!" you yelled, snapping you and Sam out of your flirty conversation. Luckily, the Batmobile was close enough for the three of you to dive into the trunk and yank out silver bullets, dead man's blood, holy water pistols, machetes and silver knives. 

"The one day I want to be a kid gets spoiled," moaned Dean angrily. 

"No fair that you get the badass spy outfit with all the harnesses," groaned Sam. You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend, unzipping the front of his vest.

"Y/N!" yelled Dean, shocked. "Now is not the time to-"

You strapped weaponry in the vest, shoving the demon knife in Sam's hand. 

"Chill," you said, irate. Dean seemed like he was going to smack you, but a sudden childish scream woke the three of you out of your arguing.

"You two go and distract the demons, and try and lure them into the church, number one on hell's list," you ordered, hauling out large bags of salt and handing them easily to the boys. "Trap them in there and play the exorcisms. Don't stab them if you don't need to. Too many people would die tonight."

They nodded, surprised at the sudden change in attitude. You yourself grasped a silver machete.

"Two in one!" you laughed, suddenly shaking your head and concentrating. "I'm going to take the vamps and wolves." With that, you turned and began to dash over to the war waging on the left.

"Y/N! It's too dangerous for just you to take on all those!" Sam scolded, gently taking hold of your arm and turning you around. 

"Sam, it's okay, I can do it. Believe me, the demons are much more important today, it needs the two of you. We can't waste any more time, I'm not going to change my mind!" you said softly, your Y/E/C eyes catching his. He bit his lip, a little apprehensive but familiar to your stubbornness, finally nodding in approval. You smiled, shaking off his large hand.

"Stay safe, okay?" he asked.

"I promise." 

You knew it was completely cliche to do so, but you didn't care, grabbing his collar and closing the distance between your faces. It was loving and you really, really didn't want to go, your hands in his Bucky-esque hair, but you broke apart.

"See you then?" you asked.

"See you then."

Giving him one last look, you wheeled around to sprint over to the side, seeing Batman and Bucky running off and attracting demons along with them. 

Snatching out another machete, holding one in each hand, you ran into the chaos that was the monsters.

Now fighting, time seemed to slow down around you; you slid under an incoming swing from a werewolf, you killed it like you would a vampire by neatly slicing its head off. You leg-swept three off their feet, jumping and slamming the machetes on the necks. Rolling over their bodies, you noticed the majority leaving behind the people and circling around you.

"Just what I wanted," you whispered, breathing a little heavier from the slight(for you) exertion,noticing people behind whistling and applauding the appearance of a red-headed Black Widow superhero there to save them.

"You're my favorite Avenger!"

"I love you Natasha!"

"I knew you were real!"

The monsters snarled angrily at the applause, quieting the support.

"Now, I don't even care what you sons of bitches are even here for. I just want you dead. So what say we start the party?" you asked teasingly, opening your arms, welcome.

"I say...yes."

Immediately, they closed in around you. You whipped out your silver-bullet-loaded gun, rolling out of the circle without any trouble and shot the werewolves in the back. Rushed, you swapped both machetes for another gun in your other hand, using those to shoot the vampires.

"Bet ya' didn't expect dead-man's-blood in those bullets, huh?" you giggled, noticing their expressions abruptly changing from amused to shocked, then dead.

Suddenly, one younger looking one hooked you in the nose, making you screech shrilly in surprise. Your hand flew to your nose to try and staunch the flow of blood, sarcastically smiling. The vampire looked scared at your blood coated expression, backing away slightly, giving you the distance to hook him in the jaw.

"Is that all you got? " you asked jokingly at the ten or so remaining monsters, casually twirling the guns. Suddenly, your hands snatched out to fire at them rapidly, almost too easily killing all ten dead.

"Something's not right..." you muttered, looking at the scatter of dead bodies that you did not feel one bit guilty about.

You saw an exhausted Sam and Dean trudge to you by the Impala, still holding the knives and pistols.

"Hey! " you greeted, slowly jogging up to them. Sam smiled, hugging you with his strong arms in a loving embrace.

Dean left to organise the weaponry back in the impala, so you tossed him your extras and went to talk to Sam.

"Did you exorcise all of them?" you asked tentatively. Your eyes trailed downwards to the bloody knife.

"I had no choice. It was on me, " he said quietly. You took his hand in yours and looked up at him.

"It's okay, Sam. Believe me, it's okay. You had to do it."

You pulled him back in a hug, tiptoeing to reach his height.

"Okay, no more chick-flick moments, " he weakly joked in an imitation of Dean.

"I thought you loved my chick-flick moments," you pouted, cutely folding your arms over your chest.

"I do, but we should get home quickly if we still want to-"

You bounded off into the Impala, excitedly pulling your moose along with you.

"Drive, Dean! I've got an appointment that I don't want to miss! " you giggled.

~~~  
A/N: Phew, I think that was by far my longest chapter ever! Did you like it? I think you guys can expect specials like these for holidays like Christmas, New Years, etc. As usual, comment requests down below and you might just see a chapter with it next week! 


	6. DeanxReader:Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Y/L/N loves hunting, so much so to lie to the Winchesters in order get to the dragon hunt she wants. The consequences, however, suddenly change from embarrassingly bad to strangely good...

DeanxReader:Dragon

Running, you leaped off the cliffside into the abyss, Sam and Dean following close behind. Loading up your gun, you carefully made your way through the lair.

"Dean! "you hissed, gesturing with your gun. The dragon was sleeping, apparently having not noticed your sounds, albeit hushed. He nodded, noticing. He pulled out the sword you had researched for weeks to find from its scabbard. Sam moved into position to cover Dean, you taking the front.

The dragon snorted, little circular puffs of smoke coming out of its nostrils. You stifled a laugh, thinking about how humans had gotten that right. Dean moved closer to it, preparing for the fatal blow.

Suddenly, the dragon's hand shot out, grabbing Dean's wrist. He burned, yelling out in pain, forced to drop the sword. He kicked it over to the side.

"Goooood morning!" it snarled, throwing Dean aside. He flew into a wall, groaning, but still conscious. Sam went forward to distract him, prompting you to sneak round the back to try and retrieve the sword. Your fingers gripped the hilt.

"Wait! What do we have here? A....., "he paused, sniffing around."virgin?" you froze, eyes wide. Sam looked confused, Dean frowned confusedly.

"That's ridiculous, Y/N's not a virgin, she's always been good enough to get anyone she's wanted, "said Dean, forcefully. Good enough to get anyone you wanted? Ha! You couldn't get Dean.

"Ask her that again," it snarled, turning to face you. The expression on its face was of a predator, smiling creepily.

"I-I lied. I'm a virgin,"you stammered, embarrassed. You knew the boys were experienced in that area and you hadn't wanted to seem childish, and you had wanted to go on this hunt.

"I just wanted to go on the hunt, "you said. You took advantage of the dragon's surprise to grab the sword and plunge it into its heart, killing it dead.

"Goodbye , bitch," you said, kicking the dragon to the ground. It writhed and hissed, finally stopping.   
You ran over to Dean and pulled him up, bursting off the dust. You slid the sword into the scabbard and started climbing the rock wall.

"That was a good distraction, Y/N. Pretending to be a virgin, shocking him and then killing him, "stated Sam, Dean nodding in agreement. You hoisted yourself onto the cliff, up highest.

"Guys... That wasn't a diversion," you said, frowning. You didn't know they thought you were acting. And you were very unsure whether or not it was a good thing that they thought you weren't a virgin.

"What?!" Dean's hand slipped, making him nearly plunge down back into the cave. You jumped, lunging for Dean and pulling him up onto the side.

"Yeah. I'm a virgin, "you said, shrugging. Sam had now pulled himself up. You tried to sound careless.

"But you could have gotten hurt! You know how dragons are with virgins. You could have gotten locked away," said Dean, angry. "Why did you lie?!"

"I just wanted to go on the hunt. Besides, look, who's the one who killed the dragon?! The pure, clean, itty-bitty virgin! "you screamed, angry. You knew exactly how Dean was towards virgins.

"Y/N... I was just worried for you," said Dean, calming down. You stalked off towards the Impala, still upset.

~back at the bunker~  
You sat in your room, stripping off your clothes in favor of a simple spaghetti strap blue tank and loose gym shorts. Sure, you may have been cute at one time but you seriously didn't feel attractive.

"Y/N? "called Dean, knocking on the door. You went to open the door, your bad mood evaporated.

"Hey," you said, going back to sit down on your bed. Suddenly, you realised that:a) you weren't wearing a bra. And b)said bra was lying on the bed. You leaped and knocked the bra under the dresser before Dean could see it. You noticed he was carrying your favorite granny apple pie, topped with a large scoop or vanilla ice cream.

"Just wanted to apologise for our... Fight, "said Dean."You know it's totally fine to be a virgin, right?" he asked, handing the plate to you, you eagerly digging in.

"Yeah, but... I feel rather kiddish because I've never had sex. I mean, you guys, well mostly you, pick up and sleep with girls in practically every state, "you stated matter-of-factly, still munching down apple pie. For some reason you weren't upset about it anymore. Maybe it was the dessert. Maybe it was Dean's apology.

"I can change that,"

Your jaw unhinged slightly, mouth dropping open. Did he say what you thought he said?

"What? "you asked, incredulous. He coughed, a slight shade of red.

"Well, I said I can change that. As in this," he moved forward and kissed you, a little sound of surprise escaping your occupied mouth. You kissed back best you could, surprised he was actually interested in you.

"If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have believed you were a virgin you know, "he said, grinning. You smirked, blushing when you realised your top had shifted so that it was pretty obvious that you were without bra.

"I just said I haven't had sex. That doesn't mean I haven't kissed anybody," you retaliated, blushing.

"Pretty sure you'd be durable enough to contain me, "he said, smirking. You shot him a look and grinned.

"Shut up, Winchester,"

You pushed him down and kissed him again.


	7. CasxReader: Pop Culture Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loves the reader, but feels incapable next to your wide skill set. So he relies on pop culture to win over your heart...

CasxReader 10:Pop Culture Education 

" Cas! " you called frantically, stirring the numerous pots and pans surrounding you. Cas blitzed in from the living room, trenchcoat flapping.

"Yes?" he replied, staring at you. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun and your face was a bright red, but he couldn't help but think about how beautiful you looked anyway.

"I need you to man the mushrooms while I tend to the breaded chicken, " you said, fingers flying. You shoved the spatula into his hands as you fried up the chicken. As the eldest Winchester, it was usually your duty to cook birthday dinners. Today was the second of May.

"But Y/N, I do not know how to cook," protested Cas, looking down at the wooden spatula in your hand.

"Hundred millennia years old and still doesn't know how to cook, " you muttered, not intending Cas to hear it. You gently took his hand and moved it in circular movements, the mushrooms cooking into a delightful golden.

"See? Now you can cook mushroom," you stated, giggling a bit. Cas reddened, thinking that you thought of him as incapable.

You cooked with him for the next few hours, Cas slowly learning but still dependent on your teaching to cook.

"Thank you so much Cas! " you thanked, hugging the man. He smiled, nodding his head.

"My pleasure," he replied. You bounded off to go shower and change into more celebratory clothing for Sam's party. You suddenly stopped, spinning your head in Cas's direction.

"If Sam and Dean come back while I'm gone, don't let them in the kitchen-"

The sound of the door opening broke your speaking. You scurried up, laughing at how panicked Cas looked.

He threw a clean, large cloth over the meticulously arranged dishes on the table.

"We're home! "hollered Dean, the minute his foot passed the threshold. It was his part to keep Sammy out long enough for you to whip up dinner which he had sort of successfully accomplished.

Cas glimpsed the elder Winchester coming around the corner, pushing him and Sam back to keep them out of sight.

"I need your help with Y/N, " he said hurriedly. Sam halted.

"Is something wrong with her? " asked Dean, looking genuinely worried, Sam too.

"No, no that's not what I mean. Well, I think I'm in love with Y/N, " admitted Cas. Sam and Dean broke out into huge grins, pulling Cas back.

"Cas, I think that an episode of the Dude Code is on right now. Just go watch it," advised Dean.

"Okay... I was hoping for your own advice but I suppose that will do... " Cas muttered quietly. Sam and Dean headed up to their room, not passing he kitchen thankfully.

Cas headed to the TV, settling down and turning it on the way he had seen you do it. Sure enough, the program The 'Dude Code' was on.

He was entranced at the numerous gems of wisdom flung at him for the next hour.

"Make sure you show her how macho you are. Show off your manliness and you'll get the girl!"

"Don't do everything she asks. Show that you aren't a pushover. Be a bad boy. Chicks dig bad boys, "

"Be cool. Play hard to get. Girls want a challenge, not a dude who's always there for her and always helps her,"

By the end of the hour, Cas understood all there was about getting the girl.

~Later~  
You dressed in a bright red dress complementing your Y/H/C colored hair, braiding your hair back into a crown. Ordinarily, you wouldn't pay that much attention to your appearance but it was a special day, and Cas was going to be there. It was a big thing considering you had bothered to apply lipstick.

You skipped down the stairs back down to the dining table. You were relieved that Dean had managed to keep Sam in his room long enough for you to decorate the living room. You were just contemplating dressing Dean as a clown when Cas walked in.

"Hello, Y/N, " he greeted. It was not his usual tone... It held a little bit more... Swagger. You frowned.

"Hey Cas. Could you help me put up this streamer over there?" you asked, tossing the streamer backwards.

"Must I?" whined Cas. Your head spun around so quickly you nearly got whiplash.

"Well, it would be nice if you did, " you stated. What was wrong with Cas? When you looked at him, he winked and leaned back in a manner similar to many boys of the decade.

"But I don't have to,"

"I suppose... "

"Then I won't," he said. He lifted up a heavy box that you had put exactly where you wanted it.

"Cas?! " you exclaimed. "Why are you moving that? I had it exactly where I wanted it, "

You did have to look at his arms while Cas was carrying it, though.

"Sorry, sweetheart-"

"Okay, Cas. What has gotten into you. You're acting completely differently! You never call me by anything other than my name and you're always helpful," you ranted out, looking at Cas.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Drop the act Cas, "

Cas sighed, putting the box down.

"I wanted to impress you. I wanted for you to like me. After the cooking, I thought you saw me as an incompetent fool," he admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Cas-"

"It's okay. I think I'll go now, " he said softly, nearly flitting away when you grabbed his wrist tight.

"Cas! Why did you think I didn't like you as you were? You didn't need to change yourself. And I definitely don't think of you as incompetent. Sam and Dean took years to learn how to cook! How could I not like an adorable and handsome angel? "you blurted, blushing as you said so. His hands were clasped in yours, your eyes on his.

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying this, "

You pulled up and kissed Cas gently on the lips, your arms around his neck. He made a cute sound of surprise, but he didn't break away, rather kissing you back with a little more ferocity, his arms snaking around your back. Your hands were tangling in his hair, when suddenly, a loud laughter echoed through the bunker. You jumped, Cas and you breaking apart simultaneously.

Sam and Dean were trooping down the stairs.

"Did you actually-

"I did! "

Dean broke out in voracious laughter. You quickly pretended to busy yourself with the party streamers, Cas putting the box back where it formerly was.

"Hello lovebirds," said Sam, grinning cheekily, Dean nodding.

"W-what are you talking about?" you stuttered, tucking your hair back. Your Y/E/C eyes widened, aware a little tinge had appeared on your cheeks.

"Well, your hair is messed up and your lipstick smeared, and Cas just happens to have the same shade on his lips right now,"

Cas's hand flew to his mouth. You giggled, turning to look at your brothers.

"Okay, okay! Yeah, Cas and I kissed-"

"More like made out"

"-and what do you have to say to that? " you challenged. You and Cas had unconsciously moved together, his arms snaking around your waist.

"Just that if you hurt her-"

"I think I know what you're going to say. I'll save you the time and breath, Dean, " said Cas exasperatedly.

The four of you laughed, heading off to the dining table laden with amazing food.


	8. CasxReader:The Dude Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a millenia old celestial being: he's overseen the greatest and groundbreaking events on history. However,if there's one thing he can't do, it's cook.

"Cas! " you called frantically, stirring the numerous pots and pans surrounding you. Cas blitzed in from the living room, trenchcoat flapping. 

"Yes?" he replied, staring at you. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun and your face was a bright red, but he couldn't help but think about how beautiful you looked anyway. 

"I need you to man the mushrooms while I tend to the breaded chicken, " you said, fingers flying. You shoved the spatula into his hands as you fried up the chicken. As the eldest Winchester, it was usually your duty to cook birthday dinners. Today was the second of May. 

"But Y/N, I do not know how to cook," protested Cas, looking down at the wooden spatula in your hand. 

"Hundred millennia years old and still doesn't know how to cook, " you muttered, not intending Cas to hear it. You gently took his hand and moved it in circular movements, the mushrooms cooking into a delightful golden. 

"See? Now you can cook mushroom," you stated, giggling a bit. Cas reddened, thinking that you thought of him as incapable. 

You cooked with him for the next few hours, Cas slowly learning but still dependent on your teaching to cook. 

"Thank you so much Cas! " you thanked, hugging the man. He smiled, nodding his head. 

"My pleasure," he replied. You bounded off to go shower and change into more celebratory clothing for Sam's party. You suddenly stopped, spinning your head in Cas's direction. 

"If Sam and Dean come back while I'm gone, don't let them in the kitchen-"

The sound of the door opening broke your speaking. You scurried up, laughing at how panicked Cas looked. 

He threw a clean, large cloth over the meticulously arranged dishes on the table. 

"We're home! "hollered Dean, the minute his foot passed the threshold. It was his part to keep Sammy out long enough for you to whip up dinner which he had sort of successfully accomplished. 

Cas glimpsed the elder Winchester coming around the corner, pushing him and Sam back to keep them out of sight. 

"I need your help with Y/N, " he said hurriedly. Sam halted. 

"Is something wrong with her? " asked Dean, looking genuinely worried, Sam too. 

"No, no that's not what I mean. Well, I think I'm in love with Y/N, " admitted Cas. Sam and Dean broke out into huge grins, pulling Cas back. 

"Cas, I think that an episode of the Dude Code is on right now. Just go watch it," advised Dean. 

"Okay... I was hoping for your own advice but I suppose that will do... " Cas muttered quietly. Sam and Dean headed up to their room, not passing he kitchen thankfully. 

Cas headed to the TV, settling down and turning it on the way he had seen you do it. Sure enough, the program The 'Dude Code' was on. 

He was entranced at the numerous gems of wisdom flung at him for the next hour. 

"Make sure you show her how macho you are. Show off your manliness and you'll get the girl!"

"Don't do everything she asks. Show that you aren't a pushover. Be a bad boy. Chicks dig bad boys, "

"Be cool. Play hard to get. Girls want a challenge, not a dude who's always there for her and always helps her," 

By the end of the hour, Cas understood all there was about getting the girl. 

~Later~  
You dressed in a bright red dress complementing your Y/H/C colored hair, braiding your hair back into a crown. Ordinarily, you wouldn't pay that much attention to your appearance but it was a special day, and Cas was going to be there. It was a big thing considering you had bothered to apply lipstick. 

You skipped down the stairs back down to the dining table. You were relieved that Dean had managed to keep Sam in his room long enough for you to decorate the living room. You were just contemplating dressing Dean as a clown when Cas walked in. 

"Hello, Y/N, " he greeted. It was not his usual tone... It held a little bit more... Swagger. You frowned. 

"Hey Cas. Could you help me put up this streamer over there?" you asked, tossing the streamer backwards.

"Must I?" whined Cas. Your head spun around so quickly you nearly got whiplash. 

"Well, it would be nice if you did, " you stated. What was wrong with Cas? When you looked at him, he winked and leaned back in a manner similar to many boys of the decade. 

"But I don't have to," 

"I suppose... "

"Then I won't," he said. He lifted up a heavy box that you had put exactly where you wanted it. 

"Cas?! " you exclaimed. "Why are you moving that? I had it exactly where I wanted it, " 

You did have to look at his arms while Cas was carrying it, though. 

"Sorry, sweetheart-"

"Okay, Cas. What has gotten into you. You're acting completely differently! You never call me by anything other than my name and you're always helpful," you ranted out, looking at Cas. 

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Drop the act Cas, "

Cas sighed, putting the box down. 

"I wanted to impress you. I wanted for you to like me. After the cooking, I thought you saw me as an incompetent fool," he admitted, looking down at his feet. 

"Cas-"

"It's okay. I think I'll go now, " he said softly, nearly flitting away when you grabbed his wrist tight. 

"Cas! Why did you think I didn't like you as you were? You didn't need to change yourself. And I definitely don't think of you as incompetent. Sam and Dean took years to learn how to cook! How could I not like an adorable and handsome angel? "you blurted, blushing as you said so. His hands were clasped in yours, your eyes on his. 

"So you're saying..." 

"I'm saying this, "

You pulled up and kissed Cas gently on the lips, your arms around his neck. He made a cute sound of surprise, but he didn't break away, rather kissing you back with a little more ferocity, his arms snaking around your back. Your hands were tangling in his hair, when suddenly, a loud laughter echoed through the bunker. You jumped, Cas and you breaking apart simultaneously. 

Sam and Dean were trooping down the stairs. 

"Did you actually- 

"I did! " 

Dean broke out in voracious laughter. You quickly pretended to busy yourself with the party streamers, Cas putting the box back where it formerly was. 

"Hello lovebirds," said Sam, grinning cheekily, Dean nodding. 

"W-what are you talking about?" you stuttered, tucking your hair back. Your Y/E/C eyes widened, aware a little tinge had appeared on your cheeks. 

"Well, your hair is messed up and your lipstick smeared, and Cas just happens to have the same shade on his lips right now," 

Cas's hand flew to his mouth. You giggled, turning to look at your brothers. 

"Okay, okay! Yeah, Cas and I kissed-"

"More like made out"

"-and what do you have to say to that? " you challenged. You and Cas had unconsciously moved together, his arms snaking around your waist. 

"Just that if you hurt her-" 

"I think I know what you're going to say. I'll save you the time and breath, Dean, " said Cas exasperatedly. 

The four of you laughed, heading off to the dining table laden with amazing food.


	9. ClairexReader:The Vampire Started It Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean is being the protective big brother, Jody is strict over Claire's hunting practices, you and Claire have to find something to do in your free time...

"Y/N..." scolded Dean. You smiled cheekily at him, failing to hide the machete behind your back.

"Hi, brother! " you greeted, saluting him with your free hand.

"You're not going on that Vampire hunt with us, sis. You and Claire. It's too big, too dangerous. Only Jody, Sam and I, okay?" he said. He had taken the 'big brother' stance, annoying you.

"I hope you really don't expect me to say okay. "

He growled, making you casually toss the machete at him. He caught it easily.

"Go back in. You can go watch your rom-coms."

"Gladly, " you sneered, turning on your heel. Hmm...maybe a sorority movie marathon wouldn't be too bad.

He tossed the machete back into the Impala's boot, getting in and driving off.

You sighed, going back into Jody's house. It sucked being five years younger than Sam, meaning that Dean had nine years of authority on you.

"Y/N! "

You beamed, seeing Claire Novak waving at you from the doorstep.

"Claire!"

You ran to the blonde, hugging her tight.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... I'm still pissed that Dean didn't let us go along."

"I know! Why do they think that just because we're younger that we can't fight?!" she ranted, tugging at her black leather jacket.

"Anyway, have you told them yet? Your brothers, I mean," she asked. You plopped down on the couch, sighing.

"Not yet. Just haven't found the right time, I guess," you admitted. "Told Jody and Alex?"

"Nope."

Claire started awkwardly polishing her favorite weapon, her salvaged angel blade.

"Is that still your favorite?" you asked, your head laid in her lap. She nodded, smiling down at it, and you, by extension.

"Yeah. Can't get any others, anyway, since Mom is so against me hunting. Just because I made a couple assumptions doesn't mean that I'm so terrible at it!"

You played with the blonde curls that tickled your face, laughing.

"You almost killed that one couple just because you thought they were werewolves!" 

She lightly smacked you, making you burst out into voracious laughter. 

"Anyway, Dean told me to just binge watch chick flicks here. I'm a little tired of rewatching Sorority Nightmare fifty times, aren't you?" you said, leaning into Claire's arms. 

"Damn straight. Wish the guy could acknowledge that we love Mad Max as much as Legally Blonde, dammit."

"Hey. I have an idea. Where's Alex?" you asked, looking around.

"She's at some camp, I dunno. Mom sent her off there. What are you thinking?" she asked, her smile slowly widening, eyes lighting up. Yours lit up similarly.

"I'm thinking that we join that vampire hunt."

Claire grinned.

~~~

"You have your angel blade?" you asked Claire, your similarly aged hunter girlfriend. She nodded, smiling.

"How about you?"

"Dean doesn't know that I nicked a couple things in preparation for him being an ass," you replied, smirking. You reached into the bush and pulled out a small case of syringes of dead man's blood, machetes and a gun.

"Damn, Y/N. Beating me!" she laughed, kissing you on the cheek. You grinned, happy.

"So how are we gonna get there?"

Claire jangled keys.

"Mom's car."

"Now you're the one beating me!" you squealed, high fiving her. 

"Race you to the car!"

~~~

"Shhh~" she hissed, one finger on your lips. You liked that little bit of contact.

"Psst, Claire!" you quietly said.

"What?" she said, suddenly looking scared, her angel blade in ready position. After all, you two were too close to the vampires' house for comfort. 

"Can something that's not your fingers touch my lips later?" you joked, cheekily grinning.

She facepalmed.

"Y/N!"

"Okay, okay..."

The two of you slithered in through a lock-picked back entrance. You had one machete in your hand, the other tucked in your jacket's back sheath. Yes, you customized your own hunting jacket.

Suddenly, a vampire appeared behind Claire, teeth bared and ready to strike.

"Claire!" you exclaimed. Leaning forward, you sliced it's head clean off before it could even make a sound. 

"Thanks, babe," she said, whirling around. Now that you two knew the vampire's were knew of your presence, it was safer to stand up and be ready to fight.

You didn't even notice the five that decided to break through the kitchen's door.

"What do we have here?" the tallest asked. Claire groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Does every monster have to ask that question?" 

She swiftly cut through the air using her angel blade, its head frozen with a confused expression.

"How's that?! " she yelled in the other four's faces."Still need to know who we are, or are you gonna face us?!"

They snarled, faces getting hungrier by the second.

"Uhh... Claire... Calm down hun. "

You went into the back to back position. The four were circling you like sharks did humans, positively predatory.

"Claire?"

"Yeah? " she growled, ready to strike.

"Have you been working out? Your ass feels great!"

Claire groaned.

"Really?! "

You kicked a vampire in the stomach, keeping it away, dodging its attack and stabbing upwards. 

"How you doing, Claire?"

"Nearly done over here! "

You pulled out the other machete to slice the vamps' head clean off, yanking the first out and moving it in an upwards arc to clear the other.

"Done!" you both exclaimed at the same time.

However, the yells you heard after scared you two more than the vamps did.

"Y/N?! Claire?! "

"Oh shit."

~~~

On the drive home-you in the Impala, Claire in Jody's car-you two had gotten some pretty bad scoldings. However, they let you two meet in private to say goodbye.

You strolled with Claire, hand in hand, in a small clearing in Sioux Falls' woods. There were small tree stumps that you chose to sit on.

"I guess we have to separate again, " you sighed, looking down. She smiled sadly.

"I guess so. Maybe we could go off together, someday, eh? You and me against the world," she suggested, picturing a life where there was no one to tell you what to do.

"I like that idea. "

You leaned forward to kiss Claire gently.

"So I guess I owe you twenty bucks."

You two broke apart, startled.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood before you.

"Dudes!" you complained.

"Dean and I bet on whether you two were together or not. He now owes me money. "

The four of you were quiet at first, eventually laughing.

"You could have just told us, Y/N!" Dean exclaimed, grinning cheekily. Sam nodded in quiet agreement.

"Well, you know now!" you laughed, your hand gripping Claire's.

"Bye, I guess. Maybe I'll see you soon? " you asked. Claire pursed her lips, waving.

"See you then!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my work on Wattpad and Fanfiction under the same username, HunterWizard! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
